The Adventure of Team TEAL
by TitaniaScarlett008
Summary: A girl has escaped her village and was the only one to survive, or at least she thought she was. To get revenge for them, she must go to Haven and become a Huntress. She meets all the original teams from Beacon Academy and goes on journeys with her team. Will she be able to succeed in her mission or fail do to the lack of a mystery who she really is.
1. Prologue

**Prologue: The Boy**

"My journey begins on the road to Haven, Mistral's best school for huntsman and huntresses. I escaped my village so I could become one and stop these evil Grimm that I keep hearing stories of from around my village. Unfortunately, My village was attacked by them, and I was the only one to survive. I'm sorry, where are my manners? My name is Titania Crimson. What is yours?" I asked the strange boy who sat next to me on the train. He has black hair with greenish orange eyes.

"My name is Ozpin, but you can call me Oscar. That's my birth name. Ozpin is just a name I was given." The boy said.

"It's nice to meet you, Oscar. Where are you headed?" I said.

"I'm headed to Mistral. Have some business to take care off with an old friend, or at least that's what he told me."

"He?" I asked. "Who is this "he" you mentioned?"

"Maybe I will tell you later. My stop is here. You're headed to Haven, there's another stop closer to the school. Once I'm done with this business I have to take care, I'll come find you. Sound like a plan?"

"Fine with me. Hope to see you again, Oscar."

"Have a safe trip, hope to see you soon."

And just like that, he walked off the train and was gone. I was still wondering who this "he" Oscar mentioned. I kept thinking, and had no clue. Well, no matter. I hope to see him soon again. Right now, I need to focus at the task at hand. Get to Haven, become a huntress, and get revenge for my village.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter One: Haven, Mistral**

I have finally arrived at my stop. I saw a sign pointing to the left that had the words Haven written on it. I started following the sign, then I heard a loud noise behind me. It was a motorcycle, and it had yellow and a little bit of orange on it. A young woman was riding it. She must have noticed me because she was slowing down.

"Need a ride?" She asked. "Um… yes. I'm heading to Haven. Will you take me or is that out of your way?" I asked.

"You're just in luck. I'm heading there myself. Hop on."

I thanked her and hopped on the back of her motorcycle.

"Hold on!"

I held onto her shoulders and she zoomed down the path. I almost lost balance, but held on.

"What's your name, miss?"

"Titania Crimson, yours?"

"The name is Yang Xiao Long. Nice to meet you Titania. So, why are coming to Haven? Other than becoming a huntress of course."

"To get revenge for my village. Those nasty Grimms tore it apart and I was the only one to survive. My family, my friends, all of my dear ones are gone."

"I'm sorry for your losses. It must have been painful."

"It was, and I will never forget them, even if I only knew them for a little bit. Anyway, Why are you headed to Haven?"

"To see my friends again. We parted ways after the Grimm attacked Beacon Academy. I'm starting my second year there."

"Beacon was attacked by the Grimm? That's strange. Why would they do that?"

"I have a theory, but I'll save it for later. We're here."

We saw a gigantic building with the words Haven written across. "Wow, it's beautiful. Bigger than I imagined. What is it like on the inside?"

"Don't know, but we will find out." She rode her motorcycle closer to a gate. We got off and she locked it up.

"Thanks again for the ride."

"No problem, glad I saw you on the way."

We walked up to the front doors, but I heard another noise behind me. It was huge, almost like a hot air balloon. It landed on the ground and four people walked off. A girl in a red hood, a guy in armor, another girl in pink, and another guy in green. The balloon went back up again and took off. Those four started walking up to Haven, until the girl in the red hood ran up to Yang and hugged her.

"Yang! I missed you so much!" The red hood girl said.

"I missed you , too, little sis." Yang said.

"How's your arm doing?"

Yang rolled up her right sleeve and I saw a robot arm.

"Wow, it looks so cool! What happened?" I asked.

"Oh, Ruby, this is Titania. Met her on the way here and gave her a ride. Titania, this is Ruby."

"Nice to meet you, Titania."

"The same to you. Nice hood. Who are your friends?"

Ruby's friends approached behind her and she introduced them to me.

"This is Jaune, Nora, and Ren." Ruby pointed to the guy with the armor first, then the girl in pink, then the guy in green.

Nice to meet you all. I'm Titania."

"You're so pretty Titania. You got a boyfriend?" Nora asked.

"Thank you, and sadly, I did. We dated for three years, but the Grimm attacked our village and I was the only one to survive. My boyfriend, James, and I were running, but he slipped and fractured his foot. I couldn't save him. My parents are probably gone, too, and all my friends and neighbors." I almost cried right in front of them, but I didn't. I kept the tears in.

"We're sorry to hear that, Titania." Jaune said.

"We'll be your friends." Ren said. "You're becoming a huntress, right?"

"Yeah, what kind of weapon do you have?" Yang asked.

"Yeah, I've got a nice looking whip. It's a meter and a half long. It also turns into a rifle gun." I pulled out my whip and showed to everyone. Once they looked at it for a few seconds, I backed up and lashed it in the air so my rifle gun was on my shoulder.

"Wow! That is the most coolest, interesting choice of weapon. Would have never guessed something like that." Jaune said.

"You got a name for her?" Ruby asked.

"Yeah, her name is Black Torch." I said.

"Cool name. What about semblance?" Yang asked.

I don't like to brag, but uh...I guess I will." I used my polarity on a metal stop sign pole. I brought it towards me and looked like I was directing traffic. "Hehe, I got a very humorous personality, sorry." I put the stop sign back in place. I looked back at everyone and they were staring at me, like I had something on my face.

"You know, if you think about it, she kinda looks like her guys." Yang said.

"Like who?" I asked.

"No, no she doesn't. Do not bring her up, she's gone guys, end of story." Jaune said.

"Come on , Jaune. Just look at her. Red hair, green eyes. She has the same semblance. You can't deny it." Ruby said.

"I don't understand. What's going on?" I asked again.

"Titania, I'm going to ask you something. Will you give us a honest answer?" Ren asked.

"Sure, I'll try."

"Does this look familiar to you?" Jaune asked showing me his sword and shield.

"No, not at all." I said.

"Look closer. Anything come into mind?" Ren asked.

"No, I'm really sorry. Is there something I'm suppose to be seeing?"

"Ok, how about her? Does she look familiar?" Jaune showed me a picture of a girl with red hair and green eyes, just like me.

"No, she doesn't look familiar, but why does she look like me?"

"That's our question. We thought you might know, but I guess not." Yang said.

"Let's all go inside. There's going to be an announcement before we start the exam for the new teams." Ruby said.

Right, let's go." Ren said.

Everyone went inside, except me. I don't know what they were talking about, but I'm sure I will find out.

"You coming, Titania?" Yang asked.

"Yeah, hold on." Soon I'll find some answers.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two: Meeting The Teams**

I just found out the most strangest news from my new friends. They showed me a picture a of girl who kinda looks like me, but it's not really me, if you know what I mean. I've never seen her before and I don't even know her name. I was going to ask Yang about her, but as soon as we walked in, a girl dressed in black, white and purple ran up to her and hugged her. She was a faunus, a cat faunus with black ears to be more precise.

"Yang, I'm so sorry, I will never leave you again. Or the team. I just wanted to see my family, that's all." The cat faunus said.

"Hey, no worries, I'm just glad you're safe." Yang said, hugging her back. "How was your trip?"

"Not too bad, on the way to my home, I fought some kind of sea dragon Grimm. Guess who came along?"

"Let me guess. Sun?"

"Good guess. How'd you know?"

"A little birdie told me. Oh, Blake, this is Titania. Met her on the way here and gave her a ride. Titania, this is Blake."

"It's nice to meet you. I love the ears." I said.

"The same to you, and thank you." Blake said.

"Oh, Titania, I never answered your question early. The one about my arm." Yang said. " We were at Beacon and the Grimm, White Fang, and all sorts of evil were attacking it. Blake was fighting a member of the White Fang and when I saw that she was in trouble, I went to go save her, but the white fang member chopped off my arm instead. I was lucky to survive that, huh?"

"Wow, that must have hurt. I'm glad your ok though. You must have been pretty tough to try to survive that, huh?" I asked.

"Definitely, and so my dad found out and took care of me and gave me this arm." She rolled up her sleeve and showed it to Blake. "At first I wasn't to sure about it, but I could never let down my dad. He's been there for me when I needed it."

"Well, that was sweet of him." I said.

"That's a pretty cool arm." Blake said.

"Thanks. We should sit down down now, they're going to make an announcement."

"Right, I'll see you guys later." I said.

"See ya." Yang said.

The announcement was just about to start and I found an empty chair just in time. I was sitting next to a tall guy, who was wearing blue pants and a green hoodie. He had his hood up and looking down. He was looking at a picture, a picture of a girl, but it was so blurry I couldn't make it out. The guy noticed me staring and put it in his pocket.

"You should learn to mind other people's business. It's rude to stare." He said.

"I'm sorry, I was just curious." I said.

"Curiosity killed the cat, you know"

"What?"

"Nothing, never mind."

"K." The announcement started and the lights went dim.

"Welcome everyone, to Haven Academy. To start, we will be giving you all an exam to form teams. You will be testing your abilities and strengths at the back of the school. You will be launched in the air and the first person you meet will be your partner for the next four years. After you find your partner, you both will be finding a chess piece hidden in old temples. There are twelve pieces hidden. Two black and white queens, kings, and rooks. If you are your partner find one of the pieces, you have to find another group with the same piece. If there is any confusion, I am open for questions."

Nobody raised their hands.

"Good, I assume you all now know the rules, but first, let's welcome the original teams. We have four teams who have transferred to Haven from Beacon. We all know what happened there, and we will not forget. Now, meet the teams. Team RWBY!"

Ruby, a girl in a white dress, Blake and Yang all walked up to the stage. I heard two girls in the distance screaming Ruby and Yang's name.

"Team JNR!"

Jaune, Nora, and Ren walked up stage.

Team CRDL and Team CFVY!"

Eight more people walked up the stage.

"And last but not least, Haven's original team, Team SSSN!"

The last team walked up on the stage and then everyone waved their hands and said, " Welcome to Haven Academy!"

"Thank you teams!"

They all walked off the stage and sat back down in their seats.

"If you still have questions, please be free to ask us huntsman and huntresses. Now, if we can get all the new students to the back of the school and by the cliff. Please follow me."

I was so excited, but the only thing that bothered me was that Team JNR was the only team with three people and the others had four. I wonder what happened to their fourth teammate. Maybe it was the mysterious girl that I look like. Who knows, but like I said earlier, I will get answers and eventually find out who this girl is.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three: Checkmate**

After we got to meet the original teams, the four from Beacon Academy and one from Haven, one of the announcers explained how we will be taking our exam and testing our abilities to form the new teams. We all started lining up and head to the back of the school where there was a huge cliff. The tall guy in the green hoodie stood behind me and totally ignored me when I asked for his name.

"I'm sorry for staring at your picture, I just couldn't help but notice. Who was the girl in the picture?" I asked.

"A dear friend of mine. We were close, until…" He stopped speaking. "My name is Louis Evergreen. Sorry for being rude, I just haven't spoken to anyone since I got here. You were the first. What's your name?"

"Titania Crimson. It's nice to meet you, Louis." I said. "Why'd you come to Haven?"

"Personal reasons, but the main one is the same as everyone else. Become a huntsman, get stronger, learn the secrets behind this world. What about you?"

"To get revenge for my village. The Grimm attacked my home. All my loved ones died and I was the only one to escape."

"I'm sorry to hear that."

"It's not your fault, it's mine. I was strong enough to save everyone."

We finally approached the cliff and the announcer from before spoke again.

"Alright, we are here. My assistant will be here to give you all a piece of paper. It will either say one, two, three, four, or five. Those numbers will assign you to a launch pad. When given a number, you stand on that launch pad. You will have five seconds until you are launched. Any questions?"

Nobody raised their hand.

"Alright. Everyone, come get a number and let's start launching. Also, you will be launched in a random spot. I hope you all have a strategy plan in mind and I wish you all luck. When you find your group, come back inside."

Louis and I lined up and when we got to the front, we showed each other our numbers.

"I got three. What did you get?" Louis asked.

"I got five." I said.

"Well, they said they will launch us in random spots."

"Are you saying you want to be my partner?"

"Is it that obvious?"

"Yeah, just a bit. I would love to be your partner, but we will only hope."

"Amen to that." Louis got on launch pad number three and looked back at me. "Bye Titania, be careful out there." Then he was launched.

"You, too!" I yelled. I got on launch pad number three and then went flying in the air. I landed safely on the ground and heard a noise behind me. I turned around and it was a Grimm. A Beowulf Grimm. It was the first time I seen one since that day. I took my whip out and lashed at its back. It screeched and ran after me. I transformed my whip into the rifle gun and starting shooting. It kept dodging. I jumped over it, just barely missing his arm swing to my legs and shot him right in the back. It screeched louder and louder, I used my whip and lashed at its face once it turned around again. I heard a knife stab and the Grimm disappeared. I couldn't believe it, but it was Louis.

"Hey, partner." Louis said.

"Louis, thanks for the rescue. I was glad you were there to finish it off for me. My weapons just aren't strong enough yet, I guess." I said.

"No problem. So, what's your strategy?"

"I was going to ask you that."

"I guess kill any Grimm that gets in our way to find a chess piece?"

"I'll go with that." I said with laughter. "Let's go."

For the next half hour, Louis and I fought Grimms together and didn't get a single scratch on ourselves. We found an old collapsed temple and on a plate form was a white queen.

"There's our piece." Louis said.

"Yep, I'll grab it." I said. I walked up to the white queen and as soon as I was about to grab it, it disappeared. I looked around and a girl in a sailor suit was holding the white queen instead.

"Guess you're a little late. Did you like my hallucination? It's my semblance. The name is Lola by the way. See you around."

"Ugh, really, after all this effort, this is what we get? Whatever, Let's go find another piece, Lou…" He wasn't there. "Louis?"

"Right behind you." Louis said.

"Gah! Where did you go?"

"To find another piece. I found a black knight."

"Oh, awesome. Let's go find our other partners then. Shall we?"

"We shall. Hey, Titania?"

"Yeah, what's up?"

"I...um...you know what, I'll tell you later. Let's go find the other black knight."

"Alright, don't forget to tell me later. Lots of people do that."

"I won't."

We walked down a path and we heard yelling in the distance. It sounded like a girl. Louis and I followed the noise and saw a girl, she wore a purple dress and had blonde hair in pigtails riding a Death Stalker. She had a huge war hammer and was hitting at the Grimm's head.

"Hey, be careful! What do you think you're doing? You're gonna get killed!" Louis said.

"Huh?" The blonde girl heard Louis and winked at him. "Don't worry, I got this."

She jumped off the Grimm and landed safely behind it. The Grimm stopped running and turned around to face the girl. Her war hammer turned into a cannon launcher and she started firing cannons at it. The Grimm became weak and laid down on the ground. Then, right from behind the Grimm, we heard a sniper shot and the Grimm disappeared. A boy in a blue and white plaid shirt with gray pants came out of the bushes and put his sword in his sheath.

"Sorry, did I intrude? Was that your Grimm young girl?" The boy asked.

"Yeah, it kinda was, but my weapon only weakens them. I was glad you were there to finish it off. You are the first person I met after the launch pads. What about you?"

"Fortunately, yes. I guess that means we are partners. I also found a chess piece before I came this direction. It's a black knight."

"Awesome. Let's go find the group with the other black knight."

"I think we just did." He pointed to Louis and I.

"Oh, that's right. I guess we are all a team. Let's all head back inside."

"Sounds like a plan." I said.

"Who do you think is going to be the team leader?" Louis said.

"Beats me, but it could be any of us." The boy said.

"Well, we will find out." The girl said.

We started walking and the girl spoke again.

"Let's introduce ourselves. My name is Evelyn." The girl said.

"My name is Titania." I said.

"Louis."

"Alistar."

Evelyn and Alistair looked at each other strangely.

"Do I know you?" They both said. "What's your last name?" They both said again.

"Evelyn Summer."

"Alistair White"

They looked at each other again and smiled.

"Is that you, Alistair?" Evelyn asked.

"Evelyn?" Alistair asked.

"How long has it been?"

"Ten years? I thought I would never see you again. I'm so glad you're ok."

"Me, too."

"Aww, friendship reunion." Louis said. "I guess this was fate. Destiny thought you guys should see each other again, and look where that brought you."

All of a sudden, I couldn't hear anymore. My vision was going blurry and I started having pain in my chest. I was gasping for air, trying to breathe. I heard these words, 'Do you believe in destiny?' That word, destiny, kept playing in my head. I could barely hear my teammates and eventually passed out on the ground. I had a vision of a red haired girl with green eyes. She looked like the picture Jaune showed me earlier today. She was on her knees and said those words, 'Do you believe in destiny?' I finally woke up and I was inside a building. I sat up and was gasping for air again.

"Titania? What happened?" Louis asked.

"I..I don't know." I said strangely.


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four: The New Teams**

I just woke up from the most painful, strangest vision. This red-haired with green eyes was on her knees, looking straight at me and saying , 'Do you believe in destiny?' That word destiny kept playing in my mind.

"Titania…? What...happened…? You alright?" I think Louis said. " Can… hear me?

I finally woke up and gasped for air. All my hearing was back to normal, and so was my eyes.

"You ok, Titania? That was really scary and weird. You just passed out on the ground. We all worked together to bring you back to the building. We're the last four to come back inside." Evelyn said.

"I'm not sure what happened, but I think I'm ok. I just had this strange vision, that's all. It hurt my chest as well."

One of the announcers came over to my side and asked if I was ok.

"I won't be calling the new teams unless you're alright. Do you need a nurse?" The announcer asked.

"I'll be fine, thank you. Go ahead and call the new teams." I said.

The announcer shook his head and went back up to the front of the stage. He took the microphone and started speaking. "Ladies and gentleman, Future huntresses and huntsman. Are we ready to meet the new teams and their leaders?"

Everyone started cheering. My group and I tagged along.

"I can't hear you."

We cheered even louder.

"That's better. Alright, up first we have our first team. Team SLVR! Meet Silver, Lyon, Victor, and Robert. They collected the white knights. Silver is your leader."

The team started clapping for Silver and did a handshake.

"Your next team is Team KMPL. Meet Kaitlyn, Max, Penelope, and Lola. They collected the white knights. Kaitlyn is your leader."

Kaitlyn jumped for glee and her teammates clapped for her.

"The nest team is Team ORNG! Meet Olivia, Ryder, Nathan, and Gabriel. They collected the black queens. Olivia is your leader."

Olivia cheered and did a little dance, the boys clapped for her. Wow, talk about a reverse harem, am I right? Sorry, wrong timing. Moving along.

"The next team is Team MDNT. Meet Madison, Daniel, Nikki, and Tyler. They collected black rooks. Your leader is Madison."

Madison's teammates also clapped for her and she gave them a high-five.

"Next is Team CRML. Meet Crystal, Renee, Michael, and Laura. They collected white rooks. Your leader is Crystal."

Crystal jumped for joy and also high-fived her teammates.

"Last but not least, Team TEAL. Meet Titania, Evelyn, Alistair, and Louis. They collected the black knights. Titania is your team leader."

""Alright, way to go, that's my teammate!" Louis said.

"Yeah, Titania is our leader!" Evelyn said.

"Well, I guess it's not that bad if your team is ok with it right?" I asked.

"You will be a great leader, Titania. I just know it." Alistair said.

"Thanks guys, that means a lot to me." I said.

"Thank you everyone for coming to Haven and I hope you all have a wonderful time. To get your rooms, please come get your scrolls from me."

All the teams went up to get their scrolls to their room. When my team got our scrolls, Yang came up with me with her team.

"Hey champ, or should I say leader? How does it feel to be at the top of your group?"

"Hey, I wouldn't say the top, just someone who's there to keep things in check. We all are equal here." i said.

"That...was beautiful." Ruby said.

"Great job, Titania." The girl in the white dress said. She awfully looked a lot like Alistair. Are they related?

"Thank you...um…?" I asked for her name.

"Oh, it's Weiss Schnee."

"That's a beautiful name. It means White Rose, right?"

"Oh, um, thank you, and yes, it does." Weiss blushed.

I saw Alistair staring blankly at Weiss. "Cat got your tongue there Alistair?" He kept staring at her and finally snapped out of it.

"Sorry, I was just having a strange vision of a familiar place, and you look familiar Weiss. Do I know you?"

"Now that I think about, you look familiar, too. It was Alistair, right?" Weiss asked.

"Yeah."

"I had a cousin named Alistair, but he never came back home. He told me he will be right back. He was going to go hunt for insects. He had a jar full of them. I will never him or that jar. It's been ten years I think. He was absolutely adorable, and my all time favorite."

"Wait, collecting insects?"

"Yeah. Why, did you do that when you were young?"

Alistair pulled out a picture of a young boy holding a jar of insects and was standing next to a girl in white. Alistair showed it to Weiss. "Was this him?"

"Oh my god, yes. Where did you get this?"

"I took it, held onto it. Do you remember this moment?"

"Wait, Alistair, is that you? Alistair White?"

"Hey Weiss Schnee. I missed you cuz."

Alistair and Weiss hugged.

"How did you get so tall, you're only a year younger than me."

"Don't know. I'm just glad you're ok."

"Aww, family reunion. It's so adorable." Yang said.

"Yeah, it is." I said with a frown.

"Oh, sorry Titania, I know what you are feeling right now, and we are all sorry for what happened. Maybe all of us can hang out sometime. How's that sound?" Yang asked.

"Thanks, Yang, but it's getting late, and I'm really tired. Let's all find our rooms and get a good night's sleep." I said.

"Right. Bye guys. See you later, night." Ruby said.

My group exited out the building and to the dorms. We found our room and opened the door to see two bunked beds.

"This is it. I call the top bunk." Evelyn said.

"I'll take the one under you." Alistair said.

"Which one do you want?" Louis asked.

"Top, definitely the top." I said.

"Alright, that leaves me the bottom then."

We all got in our beds and fell asleep. A couple of hours later, Louis woke me up.

"Titania, wake up. I need to tell you something. I was going to tell you earlier, but I forgot. Will you hear me out." Louis whispered.

"Sure." I moaned. "What's up?"

He took his hood off to his hoodie and all I saw were ears on top of his blonde hair,

"I'm a faunus." Louis said.


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five: The Night Conversation**

After my team and I found our room, we laid down on our bunk beds and fell asleep. After a couple of hours, Louis woke me up.

"Hey, Titania." Louis whispered. "I need to tell you something. I was going to tell you earlier, but I forgot. Will you hear me out?"

"Sure." I moaned. "What is it?"

He pulled down his hood, and on top of his blonde hair were ears.

"I'm a faunus."

I got up and touched his left ear. It twitched.

"What do you think? I'm a fox faunus if you can tell."

"They're adorable. I love them. Why are you only showing me?"

"Thank you, and I just wanted you to see them. I know I could have saved it for the morning, but I just couldn't wait. I'm going to tell the others tomorrow morning before we get our schedules."

""Am I special or something. You could have woke all of us up."

"I know, I should have, but I actually want to ask you something. Something private."

"What is it?"

"Do you have a boyfriend?"

"Why are you asking?"

"Just a question. Do you?"

"I did."

"What happened? Or is it something you don't want to talk about?"

"No, I'll talk about it. Come up here."

Louis got on top of my bunk bed and we were both swinging our legs over the bed.

"His name was James. We were together for three years. One day, we were out window shopping. He got me a few things and when he was about to bring me home, we heard screaming. We went to go check it out and found out the Grimm were attacking our village. They were killing people, destroying homes. James and I ran as fast as we could, but he slipped and fractured his ankle. I tried picking him up, but he was too heavy. He told me to leave him and save myself. I didn't want to leave him, so I called for help, but nobody came. I told James I was sorry and kissed him. I ran out of the village and far enough to just see black smoke in the distance. I saw nobody else come with me and I figured I was the only one to survive. I never saw my family, friends, or James ever again." I started shedding tears.

Louis grabbed my hand. "I'm so sorry for your loss, Titania. You must have really loved him."

"I did, and I miss him more than anything."

"What was he like?"

"He was sweet, funny, and a very caring person. He would do anything for me. He sacrificed himself for me to escape. He really loved me more than anything in the world."

"I bet he did. You're a beautiful girl with a great personality."

"Louis, did you just…"

He turned his head towards me and kissed me. "Yeah, I did." Louis smiled

I blushed a bright red.

"Night, Titania. Thanks for the talk. See you in the morning." He jumped off my bed.

Louis got into his bed and a few minutes later, he fell asleep. I sat there blankly looking at the wall behind Evelyn and Alistair's bed. I couldn't believe he just kissed me. He doesn't like me, right? We just met! Now that I think about, he was happy to be my partner and he wanted me to be a leader. I think Louis likes me.


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six: I Don't Have A Schedule?**

I woke up the next morning and all my teammates were up waiting for me by the door. Alistair and Evelyn were talking about kittens. I looked at Louis and he shrugged.

"Morning, sleeping beauty. How'd you sleep?" Louis asked.

"I had the most strangest dream. We were talking and then you…" I gasped.

"That was real, no dream."

"What was real?" Evelyn asked.

"I…" Louis tried saying, but I interrupted.

"No, nothing, nothing was real, end of story!" I said.

"Ok." Evelyn said with a confused look.

"Hey, Alistair, Evelyn, Could you step outside the room for a second?" Louis asked. "Titania and I need to talk, in private." Louis asked.

"Sure, Don't take long though, We can't be late to get our schedules." Alistair said.

Alistair and Evelyn walked out the door, and closed it slowly.

"So, about last night?" Louis asked.

"Look Louis, I understand now. You like me, and I appreciate it, but I just met you yesterday. My boyfriend just died a week ago and I don't plan on looking for another relationship. It was great and all, but I'm just not ready to take that big step again, not for a long time. I just want to be friends, and that's all I see from us." I said, trying not to be rude.

"I know, and I'm sorry. I know I just met you yesterday, but it feels like we've known each for quite a while. Don't you agree?"

"No, I don't want to be rude, but it feels like I still don't know who I am. Those visions I had yesterday really freaked me out, and I feel like it's telling me something, and I need help. Will you, Alistair, and Evelyn help me out?"

"Sure, you know I will, I'm pretty sure they will, too."

"Thank you. We should go now, don't want to be late."

"Right, by the way, I'm going to tell the team about my ears. I don't want anyone else to know, but you three, alright?"

"No problem."

We walked out the door and met back up with Alistair and Evelyn.

"What did you guys talk about?" Evelyn asked.

"It's a surprise." Louis said.

"Yeah, you guys will find out later tonight." I said.

"Ooo, I love surprises. I can't wait." Evelyn said.

We exited out the dorms and headed towards headquarters. We went inside and saw all the other people lining up for something. There were four lines. We looked where they started and there were desks with boxes that had files inside. They had signs above them with letters. The first line was an A-F line. The second one was a G-P line, then Q-S and finally T-Z. An announcer came up to us and told us to line up in the line that matches with the first letter of our last name. Mine was a C, so I had to line up in the A-Z line. Louis was E, so he was in the same line as me. Alistair's last name started with a W, so he went to the last line. Evelyn's last name starts with an S, so she went in the third line. I lined up behind a girl in a blue hood and she had an eyepatch over her left eye. She turned around to look at me and Louis and then looked away. I looked at Louis and he shrugged. I tapped on her shoulder and introduced myself. While we were talking, we moved up as the line was going.

"Hi, my name is Titania. This is Louis. What's yours?"

"Uh, it's...Crystal. It's...nice to meet you." she said in a calm voice.

"It's nice to meet you Crystal. What happened to your eye?" Louis asked.

"Uh, I'd rather not talk about it, if you don't mind. It just brings back terrible memories. I'm sorry."

"Oh, no worries. We are sorry for asking. What do you think about Haven so far?" I asked.

"It's pretty cool. The people here seem nice. The best part, my favorite role model goes here. Do you know Yang?"

"Yeah, actually, I just made friends with her. She gave me a ride here. Do you know her?"

"Oh, you're that girl. I knew that name sounded familiar. I went on the same train as you and saw you talking to a young boy. I'm sorry for what happened. So, you're friends with Yang, huh?" Isn't she cool?"

"Yeah, she's pretty cool. What classes do you think there is going to be?"

"Definitely Combat Classes. Maybe even Grimm History and Grimmology."

"Wow, I would love to learn more about Grimm. I hardly even know the names."

"It was nice talking to you, I'm at the front now. I can't wait for this school year. Bye now, Titania."

Crystal went up to the desk and told the lady her last name. She got her folder and waved at us. I waved back.

"You can go first." I said.

"Thank you." Louis said.

Louis went up to the desk and said his last name. He got his folder and waited by the wall for me. I went up to the to the lady and she looked at me strangely.

"Nikos? You should be in the second line."

"Um, no, my last name is Crimson. You must have gotten me mixed up with someone else." I said.

"I'm sorry, I did. What was the name again?"

"Crimson."

She looked through the folders and couldn't find mine.

"Sorry, you are not in here."

"Could you check again?"

Spell your last name."

"C-R-I-M-S-O-N."

"Nope, not in here. Check with the lady by the doors."

She pointed to a woman who was holding a folder. She looked like she was looking for something, or someone.

"Everything ok?" Where's your schedule?" Louis asked.

"It wasn't in there. She told me to go to the woman by the doors." I said.

"She might have your schedule. Go check."

I walked up to the woman with the folder and she ran up to me.

"Oh, Titania, there you are. I was looking for you. This folder is for you. I don't know what it is, but I know it's not a schedule. You must be a lucky girl. He told me you have to open it in private. I must be off now, got a busy day ahead of me."

"Wait! Who's he?!" I asked, but she already walked out the doors.

"That was weird." Louis said.

"I guess I'll find out what this is later then. Since I don't have a schedule, I will see you after classes are over. I'm going to go back to the room and open this. I'll see you later, alright?"

"Sounds good, see you later. I'll tell Alistair and Evelyn what happened."

I waved goodbye and headed to the dorms. I entered the room and jumped on top of my bed. I looked closely at the front of the folder. It said 'To" Titania Crimson From: Oscar(Ozpin).'

"Oscar? What's so important that he couldn't tell me in person?" I said to myself.

I opened the folder and there was a letter. I opened the letter and read it aloud.

"Dear Titania, you are probably wondering why you didn't receive a schedule. You also probably have a lot of questions. Well, first off, let's just say you are a reincarnation of Pyrrha Nikos. I didn't know at first, but when I saw you, you looked a lot like her. You might as well have the same semblance as her, am I correct? If so, then I was right. If you do have questions, please come see me where you first started your exam. I will be waiting. Hope to see you soon. Sincerely, Oscar(Ozpin). P.S. Told you we would meet again, that is if you want to. "

I thought about this for a long time and thought, ' I don't believe this. I'm just a normal girl and who is this Pyrrha Nikos girl? What did he mean by reincarnation? Oscar is right, I do have a lot of questions though. He also said same semblance. Pyrrha had polarity? Wait, Nikos. Why does it sound familiar? I thought back when I was in line to get my schedule. The lady at the desk asked if my last name was Nikos. Did she know Pyrrha? I still can't believe this is happening.' I jumped off my bed and thought again. There was a knock at my door. "Come in."

"Hello?" A familiar voice called.

"Yang? Oh, thank god it's you. I need help."

"Sure, what is it?"

I gave her the letter and she read it. She thought long and hard on this.

"Reincarnation?"

"I know right? What does that mean?"

"I don't know, but if it's really 'Ozpin', you should go. You can trust him. Want me to go with you?"

"No, I have to go alone. Thank you, Yang. I don't know what I would do without you."

"Hey, anything for a friend."

"Thanks again." I walked out of the room and out the dorms. I headed to the cliff and saw a figure standing next to the ledge. He was holding a cane. "Oscar?"

"I knew you would come. So, was I right?"

I used my polarity on his cane. "I have so many questions." I handed him back his cane.

"I know you do, so let's talk."


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven: Reincarnation?**

As I was heading to the cliff, I saw a figure standing next to the ledge. He was holding a cane. "Oscar?"

"I knew you would come. "So, was I right?"

I used my polarity on his cane. "I have so many questions." I handed him back his cane.

"I know you do, so let's talk."

"Why don't I have a schedule, first of all?"

"Well…" He paused for a moment. "Ozpin, the one in my head. He's the one I mentioned on the train, by the way. He said that you're special and that you don't need silly old Haven academy to teach you to get stronger. You need me. I'll train you everyday."

"But, my team needs me. I'm their leader."

"And as there leader, you will train them. Whatever Ozpin tells me to teach you, you teach them. Pyrrha use to train Jaune her moves sometimes."

"Speaking of her, what do you mean I'm the reincarnation of Pyrrha Nikos? You said I look like her, just like my new friends. Did she also have polarity like me?"

"A reincarnation means a newborn of a person who dies, and yes you look like her. Red hair, green eyes, and she also had polarity. You also sound like her."

"But why does it feel like I wasn't reborn. One day I woke up in a forest and was found by my parents, or at least I thought they were my parents. I looked nothing like them. They brought me in and treated me like I was their child. I looked fourteen at the time, not a newborn."

"Fourteen years old? That's impossible. How old are you now?"

"I'm seventeen. Almost eighteen."

"You've only lived for three years? So if you are here now...this is impossible. You wouldn't have met anyone from here. You shouldn't have met me. When you are reincarnated you go to the future. There is a possibility that you went into the past."

"The past?"

"Yeah, and during those three years you have lived, Beacon was still intact. Team RWBY and the others were on their first year, but the Grimm attacked before they started their second. Pyrrha died, and Ruby saved everyone."

"They probably attacked every village while they attacked the school."

"Not all of them at once, some were already attacked before the students came to Beacon. They were still too young. Some villages could be under attack right now. Who knows, but I am certain you went back into the past and only lived for three years. On your third year, that's when the Grimm attacked the school and your village, and I'm guessing you've been traveling after the attack?"

"Yes, and while I was traveling, I heard the news about Beacon in a village that I passed by and I asked people around if there is another school to go to. That's when they told me about Haven, so I came here."

"Hmm." He paused. "I need you to do me a favor."

"That is?"

"I need you to reach her, Pyrrha. Her soul may be inside you."

"How do I do that exactly?"

"Have you had a visions yet?"

"Yeah, actually, but they just showed up out of nowhere. I don't know how."

"Was she in them?"

"Yeah, and she said something to me. Something about believing in destiny, I think."

"Destiny?" He paused again for a minute.

"What's wrong?"

"Ozpin said that she was destined to be the next Fall Maiden, but Cinder got in the way and took the power and killed her. Where was she when you had that vision?"

"She was on top of a building, and on her knees. She was looking right at me."

"Imagine her again, same vision. "Close your eyes."  
"Ok." I closed my eyes and tried to imagine Pyrrha again. I tried hearing those words again, 'Do you believe in destiny?' while she was on her knees.

"Take your time, focus. If you don't feel comfortable, we can do it another time or move to a different area. It's your choice."

"We'll stay here, like I said, I need to focus. Can you keep it quiet for me, please?"

"Sure."

I focused so hard on the vision. It just won't show. We were there for who knows how long.

"Maybe we need to try something. Was there something that triggered that vision. Something that made you see it? Maybe even a word somebody else said.

"Like I said, I don't know how it happened, it just popped up."

"Destiny." Oscar said.

"What?" I opened my eyes. All of a sudden, my chest started hurting and I could barely breathe. I fell to my hands and heard the words come out of my mouth. "Do you believe in destiny?"

"Pyrrha, is that you?"

I lost control and fell to the floor. Next thing I know, I woke from my bed gasping for air. My teammates were sitting on the floor looking worried and then jumped in the air. They all came to my side.

"Titania! You ok?! Louis asked. "I thought you were dead! Don't scare me like that!"

"Don't scare any of us like that!" Alistair said. You're our team leader, we don't know what we would do without you."

"I know, I'm sorry, but I'm fine, I think." I said.

"Louis told us what happened. How come you don't have a schedule?" Evelyn asked.

"I was given a folder. It had a letter in it. It was written to me from a young boy I met on the way to Haven. He told me that I was special and will train me everyday.

"What do you mean by that?" Louis asked.

"Look, it's a long story, but I do believe Louis has to show you guys something."

"Oh, I totally forgot about that. You guys ready?"

"Sure. Is this the surprise you were talking about early today?" Evelyn asked.

"I can't wait." Alistair said.

Louis pulled his hood down and showed them his ears.

"Oh my gosh! Those are adorable. We have a faunus in our team!" Evelyn said.

"Wow, I wasn't expecting this at all. Those are pretty 'cool'. Sorry, that was lame."

Everyone started laughing.

"Thanks guys, and it kinda was, but it's still funny." Louis said. "Now, I don't want anyone else to know. It's just a secret between us."

"We are a team. No one is going to go behind your back and take the cat out of the bag." I said.

"Thanks, Titania. Now I think it's time for that long story of yours. We got plenty of time before we go to bed."

"Alright then." Everyone, but me, sat on top of Evelyn's bed, while i was on mine."Everyone ready?"

They all nodded their heads.

"Ok, here we go." I took a deep breathe. "I...I'm a reincarnation."


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight: My First Mission

I went to go see Oscar and he told me who I really was. I am Pyrrha's reincarnation and I tried to reach her soul, but lost control and found myself back in my room with my teammates. They were all worried and and asked what happened. Now, everyone is on top of Evelyn's bed except me and ready to hear what I have to say.

"Everybody ready?"

They all nodded their heads.

"Ok, here we go."

I took a deep breathe. "I...I'm a reincarnation."

They all looked at me strangely.

"A reincarnation?" Evelyn asked.

"Of who?" Alistair asked.

"How and why?" Louis asked.

They all asked their questions at the same time.

"Ok, calm down, I can only answer one at a time. Apparently, what I was told, a reincarnation is when someone is reborn after they died. This is where the who comes in. Her name is Pyrrha Nikos, former member of Team JNPR, which is now JNR. Pyrrha died of an arrow shot through the chest then in her heart. She was destined to be the next fall maiden, but she didn't really die. Her soul may be inside me and so that means I can reach her. I don't know why, but I guess you can say I'm special. The weirdest part, I don't feel like I was reborn. I showed up in a forest and was brought in from my parents, but they didn't look like me. I looked fourteen years old, and lived in my village for three years. During those three years, Beacon was still intact and when the original teams were about to start their second year, the Grimm attacked the school and my village as well at the same time. I also just realized, instead of going to the future, I went back into the past. Doesn't that seem weird?"

"Wow, um...I mean, all of it seems pretty weird. How did you find out about this?" Louis asked.

"My trainer, Oscar, told me. We met a couple days ago on a train. He was headed to Mistral to take care of business while I was headed to a stop closer to here. Oscar said he was coming to Haven after he was done in Mistral, and so, he's training me. That's why I don't have a schedule. He said I'm special somehow."

"Wow, Titania. You're so lucky. I wish I was trained instead of being teached." Evelyn said.

"Yeah, I kind of agree with Evelyn here. classes are really boring." Alistair said.

"Well, maybe one day I can teach you all something that I learned. We can go to the edge of the cliff, where we first started our exam and train together. How does that sound?" I asked.

"I'm down." Louis said.

"Count me in." Evelyn said.

"I don't see why that's a problem." Alistair said.

"Awesome, well, it's starting to get late. Let's all get some rest. Night guys." I said.

Everyone else said goodnight and fell asleep on our beds. I woke up the next morning and nobody was in the room. I heard a knock at the door.

"Come in."

The door opened and a girl in red hair and green eyes popped up in the room, or at least I thought that that's what the person looked like.

"Pyrrha?" I asked.

"What?" A familiar voice said in a confused sound.

I shook my head and rubbed my eyes. The figure was only Jaune. "Oh, sorry Jaune, I thought you were somebody else. Hehe. what's up?"

"Can we talk? In private?" Jaune asked.

"Sure, come sit down. I jumped off my bed and sat on Louis' bed.

"Um…" He looked away from me. He tried so hard putting his face up, but he just couldn't.

"Is there something wrong with my face?"

"No, I mean…"

"Is it because I look like Pyrrha, is that why you can't face me?"

"N...No...maybe...ok, yes, but why."

"I don't know why, Jaune."

He started clenching his fist and got up from the bed.

"Stop it! You're not her! You may sound like her, but you're just not her, ok?! Just stop." He got on his knees and buried his face in his hands. "Why, of all people, why did it have to be her? Who are you? Why do you look like Pyrrha?"

"You're wrong, Jaune. I am her."

"How?" Jaune looked at me strangely.

"Look, I was told that I'm her reincarnation. We can talk later, I have to go somewhere. See you later." I ran out of my room and out the dorms. I went back to the cliff and met up with Oscar again.

"I was afraid you wouldn't show up after what happened yesterday. Ozpin thinks he was a little too hard on you. Reaching through Pyrrha's soul was a little difficult and we are doing it way too soon. We are sorry."

"It's alright."

"Ozpin has another task for you, and if you succeed, you will be starting your very first mission. It'll be tough, and it might bring back memories, but I believe you can do it."

"Don't worry, I'll be fine. So, what are we doing?"

"You are going to find what happened to your village, and you are going to find out by seeing a vision. Are you alright with that?"

"I always wondered what happened. I think that's alright."

"Ok, sit down."

We sat down and crossed our legs.

"Close your eyes and picture someone you truly care about from your village."

I did just that, and James came into mind. I saw his dashing brown hair, and brown eyes. He was wearing the same clothes I last saw on him. Black pants, a white tank top with a green robe.

"Who do you see?"

"James, he was my boyfriend."

"You sure about this Ozpin?"

There was silence.

"He said to keep going. Imagine yourself standing next to him and the last place you were together."

I showed up next to James and we were in the village. We were running and he slipped and fractured his ankle. I called for help, but no one came. I told him I was sorry and kissed him. I escaped out of the village crying, but my vision stayed on James. After a couple of minutes, he got up on both feet and starting running towards the Grimm, but how is that possible? He shouldn't be standing. He lied to me.

"Titania, what's going on?"

I ignored him and stay focused. James took out a sword and jumped out at the Grimm and slashed through their heads. Each and every one. He found all the people that were still alive and headed out of the village, but went a different direction then I did. My vision finally disappeared and I opened my eyes.

"Titania, what happened?"

"James! He...He's still alive! I don't know how, but somehow he his! He rescued everyone who was still alive in my village! I need to find him! Where is he, Oscar?!"

"Ok, calm down. I don't know where he is, but maybe we can get clues from your village and see where they went. Remember, this is a mission, not a search. Do you know what to do?"

"Do you think he's in trouble? Do I have to save him?"

"Maybe, but it's going to be a long journey. We will be training along the way, and if you want, I can excuse your teammates out of class and you can all complete this mission and become stronger together. How does that sound?"

Oh, thank you, thank you, thank you! Oscar you are the best!" I hugged him and he hugged me back.

We both smiled. "So, when are we starting?"

"Tomorrow, I have to get everything ready for our journey. This may take a few or several days."

"Ok, I'll see you tomorrow then. I can't wait. Bye, Oscar." I waved and ran back to my dorm room. When I opened my door, Team RWBY and Team JNR were in there. "What's going on?"

"Jaune says you're a reincarnation of Pyrrha Nikos. I didn't want to believe him, I thought he was going crazy, but we all came here to get the truth from you. So,is he right?" Weiss asked

"Jaune, I said I was going to tell you later."

"Is it true?" Ruby asked.

Yes, he's not lying. I look like her, I sound like her. Same semblance and everything. Her soul is also inside me, but I can't reach it just yet. I've tried, but it almost killed me."

"How come you didn't tell us before?" Ren asked.

"Because I didn't find out until last night, and I didn't think it was that important."

"But it is important, Pyrrha was our friend and she sacrificed herself to save us all. Ruby helped a little bit." Blake said.

"Hey, I helped a lot. It may have not killed the Grimm, but they all stopped."

"What is this 'it' you are referring to?" I asked.

"Have you heard of silver eyes?" Ruby asked.

"No, actually I haven't, and these silver eyes can stop the Grimm? How exactly?"

"It can freeze them in time."

"Freeze the, in time, huh?" I thought about the way James and the others could be in trouble. They could be trapped by the Grimm.

"What's up, Titania?" Yang asked.

"I need you guys to come on a mission with my team and I. Will you help?"

They all looked at each other and nodded their heads.

"Good, we start tomorrow."


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine: We're Going Where?**

I just found out that my boyfriend, James, who I thought was dead, turned out to be alive. I had a vision and saw that he saved everyone that he could of. Oscar told me that I had to find him and help him. He could be in danger, but we don't start our journey until tomorrow comes. As I entered my room, Team RWBY and Team JNR were in there. They told me what I told Jaune and asked if it was true. I said yes. Pyrrha sacrificed her life to save her friends,with the help of Ruby and her silver eyes. Silver eyes are something that can stop the Grimm, but don't actually kill them. I thought about how James could be in trouble.

"What's up, Titania?" Yang asked.

"I need you guys to come on a mission with my team and I. Will you help?"

They all looked at each other and nodded their heads.

"Good, we start tomorrow."

"What exactly is this mission?" Ren asked.

"Someone dear to me is in danger and I have a feeling he is trapped with the people he saved from my village. I just found out I wasn't the one to escape my village. My boyfriend, James, saved everyone and now they are all in danger. I know this because of the vision I had earlier."

"Vision?" Nora asked. "How do you know you weren't dreaming?"

"Because I wasn't sleeping. I was outside with my friend Oscar, near the cliff where we started our exams. He helped me see that vision."  
"Wait, who is this Oscar guy?" Jaune asked.

"You'll find out tomorrow."  
"Titania, what do you remember from your vision?" Weiss asked.

"After I escaped my village, the image stayed on James. I don't know how this is possible, but he fractured his ankle, then a couple of minutes later, he got up on both feet and started running towards the Grimm. He pulled out a sword and slashed right through their heads."  
"This sword he used. Did you get a good look at it?" Ren asked.

"No, not really. The vision was going way too fast. All I know is that it was a very long sword and it was lighting up. Sorry."

"No worries, but we all decided to help and we will be there to help you."Ren said.

"Yeah, let's do this!" Ruby and Yang said.

"I got nothing better to do." Blake said.

"Me neither." Weiss said.

"Let's all kick some Grimm butt!" Nora said.

"Anything for Titania." Jaune said.

"Thank you guys so much. I'll see you all tomorrow. Meet by the cliff behind the school, alright?"

Everybody said ok and walked out the door, except Jaune.

"Hey, Titania. You said, you can reach Pyrrha's soul. Is that true?"

"Yes, why would I lie about that?"

"Just asking. Let me know when you reach her, ok?"

"I will. See you tomorrow."

He nodded his head and walked out of the room, closing the door. For the next couple of hours, I was trying to reach Pyrrha's soul, just no luck. I tried once more, and got a much bigger chest pain. It hurt more than the others did. I gave up and went to bed. I knew I was getting closer. I just needed some rest. Another hour rolled by and the door to the room opened. My teammates walked in.

"Hey guys." I said.

"Hey, how was your day?" Louis asked.

"It was good. Yours?"

"It was okay. Lots of practicing and battling other teams." Alistair said.

"Yeah, we're all worn out here." Evelyn said.

"Aww, that's too bad. I wanted to tell you guys what I learned today, but you all need some rest. I'll tell you tomorrow then."

"Yeah, sounds good to me." Louis said falling into his bed.

"That's good with me. What about you, Alistair?" Evelyn asked.

"Yep." Alistair said, also falling onto his bed.

"Night, guys. Get some rest."I said. "We'll be having a long day tomorrow." I mumbled.

"Night, Titania." Evelyn said.

We all fell asleep, except me. I was so anxious for tomorrow I just couldn't close my eyes, but I did anyway. I started dreaming of James. He was with all the people he saved from my earlier vision. They were all in a large cave cuddled together for warmth. There was food, water, and fire in the middle. Right next to James was the sword he used on the Grimm. I looked at it closely and it looked very powerful and legendary. It started to light up and James grabbed it. He got on both feet again and headed out of the cave. Outside were three Grimm. They were all Beowulfs. Suddenly the Grimm disappeared and black smoke came out. There was rustling in the bushes and a figure jumped out and met up with James. That figure was me. I immediately woke up and it was morning already. Nobody was in the room, but me. I got up and packed for the journey we were all about to have. I met up with Team RWBY and Team JNR.

"So, are we all ready?" Yang asked.

"No, not just yet. My team needs to show up, then my friend, Oscar." I said.

"Oh, right, the one who wrote you that letter." Yang said.

"Right, I'm glad you remembered."

"Oh, there's your team, Titania!" Nora said.

"Oh, guys, over here!" I called for my team.

They started walking faster and met up with us.

"We were just excused from our classes for a couple of days. What's going on?" Louis asked.

"He's going to explain." I said pointing to Oscar walking up behind them.

"Good morning everyone. I hope you all got a good rest. I will be explaining everything here shortly, but first I will introduce myself. My name is Oscar. I am the one who decided for this journey. It is nice to meet you all."

"B..But you're just a kid. How did you get here?" Weiss asked.

"It's called walking and taking a train. I've been training Titania ever since I got here, this is why she does not have a schedule. Now, we are all here because we are on a journey to find and save someone dear to Titania. She had a vision that her boyfriend, James, turned out not to be dead. We believe he is in danger, along with the people he rescued."

"Wait, James isn't dead?" Louis asked.

"Yeah, I was going to tell you that yesterday, but you guys were all worn out."

"What?" Louis had a stunning shock on his face. "What exactly happened in the vision?"

I told everyone what I saw and I even told them about the dream I just had last night.

"Wow, um...I'm shocked. Uh..you must really be anxious to see him again, that is if you will see him again." Louis said.

"Louis is right, that vision and dream could be messing with you, but we will all check for ourselves to see if he is still alive, right?" Alistair said.

"Right." I said.

"So, Oscar. I heard from Titania that you also go by Ozpin. What's the story behind that?" Yang asked.

"That is a story that you will here along the way." Oscar said.  
"So, where are we going?" I asked.

"Don't you remember what I said yesterday?" Oscar said.

"No, I wasn't really listening. What did you say?"

"We're going to your village, Titania."


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten: Our Journey Begins**

"So, where are we going?" I asked.

"Don't you remember what I said yesterday?" Oscar said.

"No, I wasn't really listening. What did you say?"

"We're going to your village, Titania."

"My...village?" I said with a shock in my face. "No, I can't go there. I don't want to see my village in ruins again. Why do we need to go there, it's going to be empty and James won't be there, it's a waste of time. He is in that cave that I saw in my dream, I just know it."

"Titania, I know you want to believe that, but we have to find clues first. You can't just rely on your dreams." Louis said.  
"Louis is right, James might have left something behind, maybe a note, or trails of something special." Ren said.

"I understand, but if I am right about this, you guys all owe me." I said.

"Owe you what?" Yang asked.

"You just owe me, that's all."

"Whatever it is, I don't care. Now, who's ready to go on an adventure?" Nora asked.

"Is everybody ready?" Oscar asked.

Everybody had bags full of food and water. Oscar had the map and we were on our way.

"Are we walking the whole way, or taking a train?" Weiss asked. "Because I don't think my feet can handle all this walking."  
"And I don't think anyone wants to hear your complaining, you should have worn something else." Oscar said.

"Hey, these are the only shoes I brought, so watch your tongue young boy, and are you going to explain this Ozpin story of yours. You look nothing like him."  
"I'm not really Ozpin. My real name is Oscar, and Ozpin's soul is inside me. I can hear every word he says even right now. He says that you should put your attitude away where it belongs, and that's back in your room."

"Right, sure. Here's a question for him. Who is the next heir in the Schnee Dust Company?"

It was silence once again, then Oscar spoke.

"He says Whitley." Oscar said.

"Correct."

"What? I thought you were suppose to the next heir?" Ruby asked.

"I was, until I misbehaved at my concert hall party, but we won't get into that. Anyway, I believe you now Oscar."  
"Hey, Oscar, I just forgot to ask. Since you finally told me that Ozpin is the one you mentioned on the train a couple of days ago, do you want to finish our conversation?" I asked.

"Oh, yes. I am truly sorry for cutting you off that day, please forgive. Anyway, where did we leave off?" Oscar asked.

"You said you had to take care of some business before coming to Haven."

"Oh, yes. So, Ozpin told me I had to meet a friend of his to get something back in return. His name is Qrow, This cane is Ozpin's and it's his weapon and it turns into a sword."  
"Wait, Qrow? You met my Uncle Qrow?" Ruby asked.

"He's your uncle?" Oscar asked. "No wonder you looked familiar. Aren't you the one who has silver eyes. Ozpin told me about this and he told me you are the one that stopped the Grimm and hurt Cinder."  
"Yep, that's me. The one and only. I'm super awesome."  
"Wait, who's this Cinder girl?" I asked.

"She is an evil person. She was there at the fall of Beacon and the one that killed Pyrrha with the fall maiden powers." Ren said.

"She is pure evil!" Nora said.

I looked at Jaune, waiting for him to say something, but he didn't. He just had this sad expression. He looked at me, then turned away. For the next couple of hours, it was silent, and then eventually it got dark. we camped out together and went to sleep. We've been on our journey for another three days and we were drawing closer to my village. My heart started pounding. Louis called my name and motioned me to walk next to him.

"What's up?" I asked.

"Do you really think James is alive?" Louis asked.

"I don't know really, but I want to believe it. Why?"

"It was just a question. I don't want to be rude, but this journey is taking us a long time. What if James and your people are already…"

"Look, let's not jump to conclusions until we are actually for sure. I understand that there could be a possibility that we are too late, but if we aren't, I'll be glad that he's safe, along with the people he rescued."  
"And if we are too late?"  
"We know what to do."

"We are almost there, remember, when we get there, look for clues. Anything that seems strange and out of the ordinary. If you find anything, come see me or Titania. Everybody understand?" Oscar said.

"What if there are no clues?" Weiss asked.

"Keep looking, I'm sure there will be some."

"Ugh, if we walked all the way here for nothing, I'm blaming you, Oscar."

We walked for another ten minutes and finally arrived.

"We're here." I said with a frown.

My village was in ruins and completely empty. Some buildings crashed down and some just runned down. Some were still up, but not by much.  
"Ok, everyone, start searching." Oscar said.

I didn't start looking, I went straight to my home, the one I was raised in. I walked to the front and it was completely runned down.

"Was this your house?" Louis asked.

"Yeah." I said. "Brings back memories."  
"You must of had a great family."

"Yeah, they were great."

"Do you wanna go inside?"

"Sure, maybe we'll find something in here."

We walked in and saw that it was completely empty. Everything was empty, Chairs and tables were almost broken. The floor was pretty creaky, but stable enough to hold us. I saw one drawer open and it had a slip of paper. I took it out and there was writing on it. It looks recent.

"What's that?"

"I don't know."

"Well, read it."

I read the words aloud: "Dear Titania, if you are reading this, I just want to let you know that I am safe. I have saved lots of people from our village and we are in hiding. Your parents on the other hand, I'm really sorry. They were already killed by the Grimm when I went to find them. I have buried them for you. If you are going to look for me, I suggest that you don't. After lying to you for the past three years we were together, I think it's best if you don't."  
"It's James." Louis said.

I read the letter more. "You must be thinking what did I lie about. So, if you're that curious, come find me, but like I said, it's for the best that you don't. I'm so glad that we got to meet and I hope you have a wonderful life. I love you and always will. Sincerely...James." I said the last few words with tears in my eyes.

"Titania? You ok?"

I sat down on the floor and started crying. "Why would he do this? He's not safe at all, I just know it along with the people he saved. Now my parents are dead and I never got to say goodbye to them. Louis…" I got up and hugged him. "What should I do?"

"That's your own decision to make. If you want to know what he was lying about, then maybe you should see him again."

"You think so?"  
"Yeah, I do."

I looked at the letter again. I looked at it closely and there was something on the back. I turned it over and it was a drawing of the cave. The same one I saw in my dream. Under the drawing it said, 'If you are going to find me, I'm here. I hope you remember where that is. We went star sighting here one night."

"What does that say?"  
"He remembers." I cried another tear, "We're going." I grabbed Louis' hand and headed out of the house.

"Oh, ok."

I called everyone together and they all ran up to me.

"Did you find something?" Oscar asked.

"Yeah, a note, but that's not important. Guess where they are?"

"Are they in that cave you mentioned in your dream?" Blake asked.

"You guessed it, Now, who was right?"  
"You were." Everybody said.

"Thank you, now, I know where this place is. It's close. Everyone follow me."

Everyone started following me and after fifteen minutes, we heard thumping and growling.

"It's just like my dream. Three Grimm. Let's split into teams. Team RWBY, Team JNR and Oscar, and my team."

Everyone nodded their heads and we separated. My team took down our Grimm and black smoke appeared. I ran faster than ever to the cave. I knew I was getting closer because I heard laughter. I heard fire crackling as well. As I got closer, I saw a figure come out of the cave. I jumped over the bushes and met face to face with James. He was holding the sword that he slashed with the Grimm and it was lighting up just like in my dream.

"James?"

"Titania, is that you?"


	12. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven: The Excalibur and Magical Stone**

As I got closer, I saw a figure come out of the cave. I jumped over the bushes and met face to face with James. He was holding the sword that he slashed with the Grimm and it was lighting up just like in my dream.

"James?"

"Titania, is that you?"

We both ran up to each other. He put his sword in his sheath and I hugged him. He hugged me even tighter.

"I...I ca...can't b...breath." I said.

"I'm sorry. I just missed you so much. I'm so glad you're safe." James said letting me go.

"I missed you more."

Wait, but that means you got my note. Why did you come?"

"Why did you say it was best for me not to see you? I don't care about you lying to me about anything. Damn it James, I thought you were dead! And how are you on both feet?! I saw you slip and fracture your ankle."

"Look, I can explain that one. All of a sudden, my ankle magically healed and so I grabbed my sword and killed the Grimm. I wanted to head your way when I saved everyone, but…"  
"But what? So you would leave me alone thinking you died? How could you? I thought you loved me."

"And I still do. I didn't head your direction because I wanted to keep you safe. I didn't mean to leave you all alone. I've been finding homes for all these people I saved. Once I was done, I was going to find you. I'm almost done."

"Ok, tell me this. Where did you get that sword and how did you kill the Grimm so easily?"

"My dad gave me the money to buy it and I've been training with it ever since. I'm a huntsman now. You're ok with that, right?"

"Of course I am. I'm… a huntress… myself." I pulled out my whip and turned it into my rifle gun.

"Wow! You're a huntress? When did that happen?"  
"Well, huntress in training. After the attack on our village and when you let me escape, I bought this weapon at a village I passed by."  
"That's pretty cool."

I heard rustling in the bushes and James pulled out his sword.

"Get back."

"Titania? Where are you?" Louis asked.

"I'm right here, keep coming forward!" I yelled. "Put the weapon down James. It's my friends."

"How many did you bring?"

"Let's see, there's my team, Team RWBY, Team JNR, and my friend Oscar. So, that's... eleven?"

"Eleven?"  
"Hehe."

Everyone came out of the bushes at the same time.

"There you are! Finally. We've been looking for you. Is this James?" Oscar asked.

"Yeah, it is. James, meet my friends. Louis, Evelyn, Alistair, Ruby, Weiss, Blake, Yang, Jaune, Nora, Ren, and Oscar."

"Nice to meet you all. Everyone, come inside the cave. It's a bit cold out."  
Everyone went inside the cave except Ren and I.

"James, can I talk to you for a second?" Ren asked.

"Sure, it was Ren, right?" James asked.

"Yes, I wanted to know more about that sword of yours on your back. Is that ok?"  
"Um..sure. It's not really that special. My dad gave me the money to buy it and I've been training with it. I'm a huntsman. Would you like to see it?"

"If you don't mind."

James pulled out the sword, and it was still lighting up.

"Why is it lighting up?" I asked.

"I don't know. It started lighting up when you got here." James said.  
"James. Do you know what this sword is?" Ren asked.

"No, not a clue. My father never explained it to me. Like I said, it's really not that special."

"It's the most powerful, most legendary sword in the whole world. It's name is Excalibur. It can detect the most powerful beings in the world and kill anything in one strike."

"What do you mean it can detect the most powerful beings in the world?" I asked.

"It lights up." Ren said.

"It lit up when Titania was drawing close to it. Does that mean you're a powerful person. How powerful are we talking about though? You're just a normal girl, right?"

"That's just it, we don't entirely know what I am. James, I need to tell you something and I didn't know this until several days ago."

"Titania, are you sure he is ready to hear this? You guys just met up again. I think it's too early." Ren said.

"No, I'm ready. I don't care what it is, tell me."

"James, I don't know. I think Ren is right."

"Look, whatever it is, just tell me. I know you better than Ren does. Please, just tell me." James put his hands on my shoulders.

"Ok." I took a deep breathe. "Four years ago, I woke up in a forest not knowing who I was. I was found by my parents. Well, actually, they weren't my parents, but they treated me like their child. I was only fourteen and a couple of days later I met you. Three years passed and you know what happened. I've been traveling and heard about Haven and was accepted. I started training with Oscar and he told me I was a...reincarnation." I turned away from him and crossed my arms, feeling embarrassed. "I've been having visions of the girl I was reincarnated from and those visions helped me find you. Oscar has been trying to help me reach the girl's soul, but everytime I do, I get chest pains and slowly start to faint. I almost died once."

"Titania, stop, you aren't making any sense. A reincarnation? Do you know who?"  
"Yeah, her name is Pyrrha Nikos. She was a team member with Jaune, Nora, and Ren. She died to an arrow shot in her chest."  
"By who?"  
"I think her name is Cinder."  
"Cinder? Cinder, Cinder. Why does that name sound familiar?"  
"Do you know her?"

"Probably, but that's not the point. And you only knew you were a reincarnation for only a few days?"  
"Yeah, that's right. You're not scared are you?"  
"No, of course not. Just do me a favor and go inside. You, too, Ren. I need to stay out here, get some fresh air."

"We will." Ren said walking inside the cave.

"James."

"I'm not going to leave, I promise."  
"I love you."  
"I love you, too."

I walked inside and sat next to Louis.

"Where's James?" Louis asked.

I looked down and didn't tell him.

"You didn't tell him you were a…"

I looked up at him and I shed a tear. I nodded my head. I'm scared Louis. What if he leaves me? What if he doesn't like me anymore?"  
"Hey, don't say that. I'm pretty sure he still loves you. If he doesn't, then, I'll be here for you, as a close friend of course."

"Thank you, you always know what to say."

"I try my best."

It was quiet between us two. I was thinking about the night Louis kissed me. Does he still like me, even if I told him I just wanted to be friends? I can't tell James about that. I was about to ask Louis, but James finally came back in. I got up and walked up to him.

"You said you're a huntress in training at Haven, right?"

"Yeah, why?"  
"Then, you should get back there, along with your friends."

"What about you? Where are you going?"

"Remember what I said? I'm finding homes for everyone here, then I'll come find you, once again."

"Sounds like a plan I can agree on. I'm going to miss you."

"I'm going to miss you, too." He hugged me and kissed my head.

"Aww, how adorable. Young love." Yang said.

"Hey, don't stare, it's rude." Blake said.

"No, it's ok." I said.

"Hey, before you leave, I want to leave you with something. It's a magical stone. It shows the mood of a person who has sacrificed a drop of their blood on top. It has my blood and will track my mood. I attached it to a necklace and all you have to do is wear it and check it once in awhile. Will, you do that for me?"  
"What colors are there?"  
"Oh, there is red, orange, yellow, green, blue, violet, and black. In that order, the moods are in danger, calm, anxious, nervous, sad, fear, and...well, you can take a good guess what the last one is."

"Oh, um… ok then. Does that mean… dead?" I whispered.

James nodded his head.

"Well, in that case, I will wear it, just for you."

He put the magical stone necklace around my neck and we kissed. I hugged him goodbye and my friends and I were back on the path to Haven.


	13. Chapter 12: Part 1

**Chapter Twelve(Part One): The Visions Don't Lie**

I finally found James and stayed for a little bit. I told James I was a reincarnation, but he didn't mind. He told me to go back to Haven, along with my friends. He was going to find homes for everybody he saved then come find me again. Before we left, he gave me a magical stone. He said that it shows the mood of a person who has sacrificed a drop of their blood on top. He sacrificed a drop and so now I can see the mood that he is currently in. It was a mix of yellow and blue. He was part sad and part anxious. I was sad and anxious, too. I missed him already, but I'm just glad that he is safe and I will see him again.

"Everything ok, Titania?" Jaune asked.

"Yeah, everything is fine." I said with a smile. I kept staring at the stone instead of paying attention to my surroundings. I almost bumped into a tree when Louis grabbed me from the shoulder.

"You should watch where you are going. You don't have to stare at that every second of the day." Louis said.  
"I know, I'm just so happy that he's alive. I don't want to waste a single second looking at this."  
"Well, if you're going to look at it all day, I'll be your guide." He held onto my shoulder and everywhere I walked, it's because Louis was helping me navigate my steps.

He didn't have to do that, but I'm just glad he kept me safe from bumping into anything. I thought about it for awhile, 'Does Louis still like me?' Is this why he is helping me navigate my steps. I looked up and let the necklace hang from my neck. Louis let go of my shoulder and stared at me strangely.

"Everything ok?"

"Louis?" I whispered. You still don't like me do? After what I told you, and now that we all know James is still alive? We are just friends, right?"

He didn't answer me, he just looked down with his hands in his hoodie pockets. I just noticed that he still had his hood up. He's had it up after Evelyn and Alistair found out he was a faunus. When I saw that he was looking down, he looked kinda flushed.

"Louis, did you hear what I ask?"

"Huh, oh, no, sorry. I was thinking about something else. What did you ask?" He scratched his finger on his face and started looking nervous.

"Nevermind." I said. I think I already know that answer. Louis still likes me. I can't believe this. After what I told him.

"It's starting to get dark again guys, let's all camp out here." Oscar said.

Good, my feet are killing me." Weiss said.

"You said it, sister." Ruby said.

We were nowhere near Haven, it's still a three day trip and everyone is already tired. I don't blame them, but this trip was worth it.

"Ok, who's ready for some ghost stories?" Nora asked.

"Oo, oo, me! Can I go first?" Ruby asked.

"Ok, Ruby, I'm ready! Show us what you got!"

"Ok, here I go." She coughed and took a deep breathe. She took a flashlight, turned it on and placed it under her face. "It was a dark and cold night, just like this one."

"It's not cold." Blake said.

"Shush, you are ruining my vision! Anyway. A group of friends all went camping...and had s'mores. When it was time to go to bed, they heard a crack in the distance."

"Wait, where's Yang?" I asked.

"Shush, she's not important, my story is! Ugh. They heard a crack in the distance."

There was a real crack in the distance and everyone jumped for their life, except Oscar and Ruby.

"And what they didn't realize was that the forest they were camping in had rumors a giant monster was living there. The campers got up on their feet and searched for the sound."

"Such warriors." Nora said.

"They took their flashlights out and there was another crack."

Another real crack was heard, but it was closer than last time. Everyone screamed this time.

"Right in front of the campers was a big, giant, 8 foot, man-eating monster! They all screamed for their lives and then later found, eaten done to the bone."

There was rustling in the bushes, and red glowing eyes were glaring through them...and a creature came out.

"RRAAHH!" The creature said.

Ruby started laughing and so did the creature. The creature was Yang the whole time and they both started laughing on the ground.

"Wow, that was so scary." Blake said.

"Hey, you screamed with everybody else." Weiss said.

"It's called acting. I knew about this."

"And I didn't?"

"That actually gave me the chills. Hold me, Alistair." Evelyn said.

"Oh, you are just all scaredy-cats. That was pretty good Ruby, you even got me."

"I'm sure we all had a good scare, but it's time to go to bed, we start walking on the first light. I'll be a first watch." Oscar said.

Everybody said goodnight and fell asleep. I looked at the magical stone one last time and it was orange. He was calm. I finally closed my eyes and pictured James. I could never tell if I was dreaming of having visions anymore, it's so hard to tell now. James looked alone and was at our village. He was by two graves. The names were my parents names, Tania Miller and Joseph Miller. I missed them so much. James was on his knees and muttering something to them. I couldn't make it out, but he started crying. He got up and walked for a bit, then met face to face with another woman. She had black hair and was wearing a red dress. She had a scar over her left eye and in her right hand was a bow. She had a quiver on her shoulder with a bunch of arrows.

James spoke this time. "Cinder?"

The woman didn't say anything and she took an arrow out and placed it on the bow, pointing it at James. She finally spoke. "Hello, James. Long time, no see. How's life?"

James freaked out and fell on the floor. "Please, no, I promised Titania I see her again."

"Well, that's too bad, your time is up. You had all this time, and you wasted it. I wonder where you will end up. Goodbye, James. I'll tell this...what was her name, Titania girl, how you died. I'm sure she will understand for the crime you played."

"NO!"

Cinder aimed the arrow at James and let go. The arrow struck James in the chest and he fell to the floor.

I woke up, screaming in fear and started crying. I woke up everyone up and they all came to me.

"Titania, what's wrong?"

I looked at the stone, and it was red. James was in danger.


	14. Chapter 12: Part 2

**Chapter Twelve(Part Two): A Tragic Loss**

I had a tragic dream about James being shot in the chest with an arrow by a girl named Cinder. I woke up, screaming in fear and started crying. I woke up everyone up and they all came to me.

"Titania, what's wrong?"

I looked at the stone, and it was red. James was in danger.

"What does red mean again?" Evelyn asked.

"He's in trouble, we have to go back. He is at my village." I said.

"How do you know?" Louis asked.

I told everyone the strange dream I had and they were terrified. We all starting packing our stuff and headed to my village. Lucky. We weren't that far, but distance didn't matter, it was how long it took us to get there. I was so worried, I kept thinking that I wouldn't get there in time to stop Cinder.

"Titania, don't worry, we will stop her." Ruby said. "Don't let it get to you."  
"I'm trying so hard, I am, but what if we are too late?" I asked.

"We won't be, I just know it." Louis said.

We got closer to my village and entered in. I ran towards the graveyard, but nobody was there. I turned around to look for James, but I didn't see him anywhere.

"Maybe we are here before him?" Alistair said.

"It could be possibility." Ren said.

All of a sudden I heard a scream. It came from the other side.

"Nope, he is totally here before us." Jaune said.

We started running as fast as we could and saw James on his knees with Cinder aiming an arrow at him. I could hear them in them.

"Please, no, I promised Titania I see her again."

"Well, that's too bad, your time is up. You had all this time, and you wasted it. I wonder where you will end up. Goodbye, James. I'll tell this...what was her name, Titania girl, how you died. I'm sure she will understand for the crime you played."

"Stop!" I yelled.

"Oh, and who might you be? James, is this Titania. She looks oddly familiar, but I don't know why." Cinder said.  
"Titania, please, get out of here, you can't die either." James said.

"NO! I'm not leaving you again, James. Don't you see, it's happening again.

"Oh, and what happened before?" Cinder asked.

"It is none of your damn business." Louis said.

"Alright, if you won't tell me, I'll just kill you right here." Cinder aimed the arrow at James once more and was just about to strike him, but a green looking boomerang came out of nowhere and knocked the bow out of Cinder's hand, making her scream and fall to her knees. The boomerang came back and headed towards to Ren and he caught it.

"You will pay for that!" cinder yelled.

James got on both feet and ran towards me. He hugged me tight and thanked us.

"I'm just glad we got here in time. If it wasn't for Titania's vision, we wouldn't have saved you." Louis said.

"What should we do with her?" Evelyn asked.

"Lock her up in Haven?" Yang asked.

"It doesn't matter to me, as long as I'm with…" James stopped talking and fell to his knees.

"James?" I called. "James?!"

"What happened?" Oscar asked.

I looked at Cinder and she had her bow in her hand and was breathing heavily. James fell to the floor and in his back was an arrow. Blood started spreading on his clothes and then on the floor. I looked at the magical stone and it was black.

"NO!" I yelled. "James, speak to me. Don't die on me. What are you guys doing, grab Cinder!"

My team went to grab her and her weapon, but she ran off faster than ever.

"Damn it! James, come on, stay with me."  
"Titania, he's gone…" Blake said.

"No, no, he can't be. This wasn't suppose to happen. She will pay for this!"  
"Titania, I'm so sorry." Jaune said.

"We all are." Louis said.

"Do you want to give him the proper burial?" Ruby asked.

"Yes...please?" I said, shedding tears.

"We can put him right here in your village graveyard. Is that alright?"

"I'm...fine with that. We… can put him...next to my...parents."

"Alright. Nora, go find some flowers. Jaune, look for a couple of rocks." Ren said. "I'll carry him to the graveyard."  
"Thank you." I was balling my eyes out and each tear kept falling and falling. I was in so much pain. Team RWBY sat around me and hugged me one at a time, trying to make me feel better. It was hardly working, but I was just glad I had friends around to help. Jaune and Nora came back with flowers and rocks. Ren picked up James and we all headed to the graveyard. Alistair and Louis found some shovels inside a house and started digging a hole. Once it was big enough, Ren placed James in the hole. Everyone grabbed a handful of dirt and threw it on top of James. I was the last one to throw mine and I cried even more. Evelyn came behind me holding something in her hand. It was the Excalibur and it was lighting up. Blake had the sheath and I grabbed the sword and put it inside the sheath. Alistair and Louis looked at me, waiting for me to tell them to put the dirt back. I looked at James one last time and shed one more tear. They started putting back the dirt and I just fell to my knees, burying my face into my hands. I couldn't take the pain anymore and just looked away. Once they were down, Nora gave me the flowers. Jaune place the rocks down to spell out his name. I placed the flowers right on top along with the sword.

"Do you want to say something?" Ren asked.

"If you all don't mind." I said.

They all nodded their heads.

"Thank you." I took a deep breathe. "With your...heroism and bravery,..everyone loved and relied on you...You were the most kindest,...most sweetest person I have ever met,...and I thank you...For these past three years I lived my life with you,...I have never been so happy. You were my boyfriend,...my soulmate,...the most important thing to me...and I couldn't ask for more...And now...for showing your courageous personality,...you are...now...in a better place...I love you,...James...and that will never...change." I took the magical stone off my neck and wrapped it around the Excalibur. "I will find Cinder...and get revenge for you,...once more. I hope...that you will watch over me...and keep me safe,...because you know...I would have done...the same to you...Goodbye, James,...I love you...so much and miss you." I fell to my knees and cried so hard.

"Titania, you going to be ok?" Louis asked.

I stopped crying and clenched my fists. "I will be, once we find Cinder and make her pay. We will find her and bring justice on her."


	15. Chapter 13

**Chapter Thirteen: Justice Prevails**

James, my boyfriend, just died from one of Cinder's arrow shots. She hit him right in the back and struck his heart as well. My friends and I gave him the proper burial in my village next to my parents grave. I gave him my last words and promised to find Cinder, and get revenge one last time.

"Titania, you going to be ok?" Louis asked.

I stopped crying and clenched my fists. "I will be, once we find Cinder and make her pay. We will find her and bring justice on her."

"What do you mean by bringing justice to her exactly?" Evelyn asked.

"I think it means kill her, but we aren't going to do that. " Alistair said.

"It's the only way! She has ruined everything for James and I! She will die, no matter what you all say, I will kill her myself!"

"Titania, We aren't letting you kill Cinder. This isn't the answer to everything. Killing Cinder won't bring back James, I'm sorry." Oscar said.

"I know it won't, but it just won't feel right if we don't."

"I understand that, but it's not right. Come on, we have to get back to Haven, we have been gone for too long. We must get there before something happens."

"What do you mean by that, Oscar?" Ruby asked.

"Anything bad could happen, especially what just happened here. We must go."

I slowly got off the ground and walked with the rest of my friends. I started crying and louis put his hand on my shoulder. I pushed it away and looked at him.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that, not after what just happened."

"It..it's ok. I should be sorry, that was rude of me. This isn't like me at all. I should be accepting the comfort that I'm getting."

"Don't worry about it, you don't need to apologize."

"You sure?"

"I'm sure."

I looked down at the ground and tried to smile, but I couldn't. More tears just kept rolling down my cheek. My stomach hurts, my throat was dry, and I was so tired.

"Everything will be ok, Titania. I assure you that."

Our three day trip back to Haven has finally ended, but as we got closer to the school, there was black smoke almost completely everywhere. I looked at my team and we all rushed to help the other teams. There were so many Grimm and the school was in ruins. All the other teams, SLVR, KMPL, ORNG, CRML, and MDNT were out battling the Grimm as well. Teams RWBY, JNR, CVFY, CRDL, and SSSN joined in as well. Even the huntsman and huntresses fought, too, along with Oscar. We took down every last Grimm that came and tried to keep Haven together. I looked around to see if Cinder was behind this, but no luck. I went straight towards the Haven building and entered inside. I looked on all the floors and couldn't find her. I went to the top and found her lurking over the ground.

"I thought you would show up. Surprise to see me?"

I clenched my fist and lashed my whip at her, but she dodged it. "You have ruined my life. What did James ever do? He was a gentle, kind person, and had no reason to die! He was my future and you just killed him!" I lashed at her again, but she still dodged.

"That's it. Let it all out. Show how much hatred you have towards me, but tell me one thing. Why do you sound so familiar?"

"You know exactly why!"

I heard a loud noise behind me and that was a door swinging open.

"Titania, don't!"

"Louis?"

"Aww, and what's this? You're interrupting our conversation here. That's just plain rude. Now, sit back and watch while I kill your friend."

"Wait, please, don't kill her. Spare her, and fight me."

"Louis, what are you doing? This is my fight, not yours! Leave us alone!"

"Somebody just fight me already. I'm bored."

I used my polarity to pick up as many metal pieces to throw at Louis and trap him up against a wall. "I'm sorry, but I have to."

"Titania!"

"So, did we decide?"

"Why did you kill James?"

"He betrayed me."

"Betrayed you? How?"

"See, Titania, before you met James, he was a villain, apart of my team."

"No, no, he wouldn't. I don't believe you!"

"Oh, but you should, though he didn't do much. He was the smart one on my team, had all those dastardly plans, and they never failed. One day, I told him to kill someone that he never knew. See, I told him that person was evil and had to be stopped, but he didn't believe me. So, he refused to kill anyone, and he didn't want me killing anyone either. So, what did I do? I killed that person, and James, well, he ran away and became a better person, and that's how he met you. I've been following him ever since he left, but he never knew."

"And so you just left him alone for the next four years and you decided to finally kill him, just like that?"

"Not exactly. My boss told me to give him a few years to reconsider from running away, but he just changed. So, I went after him while he was alone, and that's when he was in your village, and you decided to butt in, but I still accomplished my goal."

I clenched my fist so hard and turned my whip into the rifle gun.

"Oh, how pretty. Where did you get it?"

"None of your business!" I aimed the gun at her and slowly pulled the trigger. A bullet came out, but Cinder dodged it with her bow. She got an arrow out and placed it on her bow. She pulled her arrow back and aimed at me. She let go and I used my polarity to aim it back in her direction. She still dodged it. I shot many bullets at her, but I missed her just a little bit on each one.

"Where did you learn to aim? You can't get a single hit."

When she wasn't paying attention, I aimed at her right leg and shot her right in the knee. She screamed and got on her knees. She held onto her right knee and screamed in agony.

"That's also none of your business." I walked up to her pointing the rifle at her face.

"Wait, please. Just answer me this. Why do you look familiar? You sound like someone I know."

"Take a wild guess. You killed her just a month or two ago. That narrows it down at least right?"

"Pyrrha? How is that possible? Who are you to her?"

"Her reincarnation, and thanks to you, I had to suffer for only three years. I won't get too much into detail. Why should I when you're about to die right here!" I yelled.

"Titania, no, please. This isn't right, this isn't you. It won't bring back James. He wouldn't want this!" Louis said.

"You have no idea what he wants, but I do. He would want this. Cinder deserves to die after screwing with our futures. I would definitely want this." I cocked my gun again and pointed it at Cinder. "Say it!"

"Say what?!" Cinder asked.

"Pyrrha's last words! Say them!"

"What? Oh, you mean, 'Do you believe in destiny?' Hehe, those were some shitty last words."

"Yeah, they were. And to answer your question, no. I don't believe in destiny at all."

"Titania, no!"

All of a sudden, a bright light fell onto me. I didn't know what was going on. I heard voices, two of them. They were saying 'Don't do it.' "Pyrrha? James? Is that you?" The bright light faded away and I was caught into somebody's arms. It was Louis. I looked for Cinder and she was nowhere to be found. I dropped my weapon and fainted, Next thing I know, I woke up in my bed light headed and dizzy. Louis was in the room as well and came to my side.

"W...what happened? Wh...where am I?"

"Hey, it's alright, calm down. You're in the room. We were battling Grimm and you found Cinder at the top of the building. You were about to kill her, but a bright light hit you. Cinder was caught and brought into the building somewhere. I don't know where though, I'm sorry."

"Damn it, Louis! I had her, I was going to finish her for good. That damn bright light just had to get in my way."

"What was the light anyway?"

"I heard two voices telling me something. I think it was Pyrrha and James. They said, 'Don't do it.' Why?"

"Don't look at me, I'm not really sure. Maybe Oscar knows, or this Ozpin guy."

"Yeah, maybe. Let's go find everyone else."

We walked out of the room and met up with my team, Team RWBY and JNR, and Oscar.

"What happened?" Oscar asked.

"I found Cinder at the top of the building. I was about to kill her, but a bright light hit me. Cinder was caught and brought into the building somewhere, or at least that's what Louis said. We don't know where though."

"Well, as long as everyone is ok. Alright, everyone, time to get back to your classes."

"Aww, can we take a break first? We just finished a long journey and fought so many Grimm, I think we all deserve some rest." Weiss said.

"That would be really nice." Blake said.

"Yeah, sleep time!" Ruby said.

"Let's go, Titania." evelyn said.

"You guys go on ahead. I need to go somewhere."

"And that somewhere is?" Louis asked.

"To my village."

"Oh, do you want me to come with you?"

"No, I want to come alone. Thanks though."

"Alright, see you in a few days I guess.

"See you guys."

Everyone went inside except Oscar and I.

"You aren't going alone. I'm coming with you."

"I was going to ask you anyway. I need to talk to you."

"Oh, well, what is it?"

"It's that bright light that I talked about earlier that hit me."

"What about it?"

"Never mind, I'll ask later. Let's go."

"Can we take the train this time? My feet are actually killing me."

"Now look who's complaining. Fine, let's go."

We got to the train stop and after a couple of minutes, it came. We got on and headed to my village.

"It feels like the beginning all over again. We met on a train, you know?" Oscar asked.

"Yeah, we did."

It was quiet for a couple more hours, and next thing you know, we arrived. That was quicker than I expected. We got off and headed towards the village. Oscar went a different direction.

"I'll be right back, I need to go badly."

"Alright, make it quick please."

"I will."

As I walked to James grave, there was somebody in front of it. I took out my whip and turned it into my rifle gun. "Who are you? Show yourself!"

The figure turned around and I couldn't believe it, but it was...James.


End file.
